An augmented reality (AR) device can be used to generate and display data in addition to an image captured with the AR device. For example, AR is a live, direct, or indirect view of a physical, real-world environment whose elements are augmented by computer-generated sensory input such as sound, video, graphics or Global Positioning System (GPS) data. With the help of advanced AR technology (e.g., adding computer vision and object recognition) the information about the surrounding real world of the user becomes interactive. Device-generated (e.g., artificial) information about the environment and its objects can be overlaid on the real world.
When the user enters a dim environment that requires lighting, the user typically has to manually turn on a handheld flashlight. In other situations, the user is looking at an area (e.g., inside a car engine) that requires additional lighting.